Sunset
by Aeon The Dimensional Girl
Summary: They never awed Kim, they looked boring under the sea. But watching one with Max was a different story.


**AN: I also posted this one in Tumblr, aroud mid-december, as a birthday present for _QueenKubdel,_ since she loves Kimax so much.**

* * *

The sunset, in Kim's opinion, was more beautiful in the surface than under the sea.

In all his years as a merman, the sun disappearing in the horizon never looked very stunning from his home. Yes, the sunrays illuminated and gave beauty to rocks and some seashells, but that was it. And the few times he and Alix had dared to adventure to the surface to watch…. Well, that had been cool, but never breath-taking.

Sitting in a small cove with Max, however… Kim couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling.

The disappearing sun gave the rocks and sea shells a magnificent glow; the water and the sea foam seemed to shine. The sky, Kim noticed for the first time, was no longer blue, instead, soft pink, red and oranges decorated the clouds, and some stars had early appeared.

Max was seated in a rock by his side, writing notes in a little book, seemingly not noticing the extraordinary beauty of the cove. His dark skin and hair seemed to radiate with the sun rays, his posture was concentrated but relaxed at the same time; his glasses were slowly slipping on his nose, but he didn't seem to notice. Kim, as always, didn't want to interrupt, but he was growing curious about what had Max so focused on.

"Um, Max?" he tried not to sound too shy.

"Hmm?" Max was still focused on the notebook.

"What are you writing? You've been at it for a while"

Finally Max looked up at Kim.

"I'm trying to time the sunset" the human replied. Kim blinked.

"… Without the use of your… uh... time-teller?" he asked confused. Max let out a giggle.

"Yes, without my _watch_ " Max said, "I have a theory over how long the sunsets last, and I wanted to see if I could time it without a watch. So far, in three days I've noticed that they either last longer because of the weather or depending what activity you're doing"

"What do you mean with the activity part?" Kim asked, now genuinely curious.

Max pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"When people are doing something fun, they last for a short period, but if you are not having fun, they last longer" he explained.

"Oh"

Max then closed his notebook, and then, much to Kim's surprise, let out a little sigh of frustration.

"Aren't you pleased with the results?" Kim asked. Max glanced at him.

"Not really"

"Why?"

To this question, Kim noticed that Max's cheeks went a little pink. He decided it was a good look on him.

"I-uh-well, you see…. I …. er…. wanted to…. Try if I could make a sunset last while doing both…. In your company"

Kim was taken aback with that answer, but Max wasn't done yet.

"I really like spending time with you, I really do, and it makes me feel…. Complete. And happy…." The human trailed off, face now threatening to be fully red.

Kim was stunned. A million questions barged into his mind. Was Max…. saying what he thought he was saying? Was he talking about his feelings? By the looks of it…. It sounded that Max had been planning it for a while, because how else do you explain the setting, in a beautiful cove and a wonderful view of the sunset?

He was thinking about it too hard that he almost didn't notice that Max was still talking.

"….and I know that you probably don't feel the same way… I'm sure you see me as Max, your human friend… but I really needed to get this of my chest and-"

"Max" Kim found his voice surprisingly soft. The human looked at him with some panic crossing his features.

"Oh, no, this-this is the part in which you reject me? Isn't it?" Max voice wavered, eyes becoming glassy. Kim's eyes widened.

"What? No, I-" but Max cut him off.

"I- I understand, a human boy falling for a merman, sounds stupid and idiotic and ridi-" Kim didn't let him finish the sentence, because before he knew it, he was slowly pressing his lips against his, hands resting on the human's hips.

" _If he's not going let me talk, I might as well show him my feelings are the same"_ thought the merman as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes. Max, who was stunned for a moment, was quick to return the wonderful gesture, wrapping his arms around his neck, much to Kim's happiness and delight.

Soon, however, the need for air was made necessary for both teenagers, and they broke their lips apart, but kept their foreheads pressed together, faces flushed and eyes bright. Max's glasses were a bit foggy, but Kim could see that his beautiful brown eyes were glistering with tears.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, worry in his tone. Max giggled.

"You can't just don't go kissing people like that!" he said, wiping away his ears and quickly taking out his glasses to clean them before putting them back on.

"Well, you weren't going to let me talk, so I acted on impulse" Kim replied, letting away a little smirk.

"I shouldn't be surprised" Max said as he returned the smirk. Kim chuckled.

"You surprised me, though, how long have you been planning to do this?" he questioned. Max smiled softly.

"A while, that's why I was charting the sunsets, I wanted it to be special, but when you asked about why I was doing that, I panicked, and well…." He trailed off. Kim laughed, then turned his head towards the setting sun.

"You were right, though" he said, "the sunset seemed longer before, but now it's nearly gone" he continued to say as he admired the little bits of red and orange left in the sky, as dark blue and purple took over with silver stars. Max turned his head to admire the scenery as well, and even though he didn't see it, he knew the human was smiling.

"Kim?" Max asked after a while with a shy voice.

"Yes, Max?" the merman locked his eyes with him, just like the day they had first meet on the beach. The human boy's cheeks were a light pink once again.

"Can you kiss me again?"

Kim happily complied, and as they joined their lips once again, he decided that, yes, the sunset was more amazing in the surface, as long as he had Max by his side.


End file.
